dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nutz Gang
The Nutz Gang are a group of Time Patrollers turned bandits who extort money from weaker Time Patrollers in the Mushroom District of Conton City whom come into conflict with the second Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Background After the Demigra Incident but before the events of Xenoverse 2, Toki Toki City had become overrun by Rifts in Time forcing the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa to hire more Time Patrollers to handle them and recruit Old Kai to oversee their training as she was busy preparing for the arrival of one of Tokitoki's Eggs which was due in Age 852 as it is one of her primary duties, with the Toki Toki City Hero and Future Trunks being unavailable as they were on the trail of the Time Breakers Towa and Mira who were still at large after the Demigra Incident as Mira's core had survived. Unfortunately rumors began to spread questioning the power of the Supreme Kais such as Chronoa and Elder Kai. Both felt that they had to demonstrate their divine powers in order to maintain the respect of their subordinates. As a result, Chronoa used her powers to animate the Shenron statue that adorn the Dragon Ball Pedestal as if she had seemingly breathed life into it (which could easily be true as Chronoa is a God of Creation). Unfortunately the dragon began to grow out of Chronoa's control and along with the time rifts was the final straw that pushed Toki Toki City over the edge resulting in its destruction though the Time Patrol and Time Nest survived the tragic calamity. However Chronoa decided it would be easier to start off with a clean slate and decided it would be easier to build a new larger city called Conton City using input from the other Time Patrollers implementing various facilities such as the Patroller Academy in a replica of Orange Star High School located in the new Business District, as well as adding more greenery such as the Bamboo Forest and Ajisa District in the Namek Area. Another was the Mushroom District a desert populated by giant mushrooms hence its name. The city quickly grew forcing Future Trunks to implement the Transfer Shop teleportation system which could teleport Patrollers to specific Transfer Shop stops in additional to traffic laws involving Flight. While Conton City prospered and grew, the number of rifts decreased leaving the Time Patrol with a surplus of Time Patrollers. Some of them began to lose their edge, growing bored, or disillusioned with their job as Time Patrollers. A group of these Patrollers would form the Nutz Gang and taking advantage of their strength compared to the less experienced and weaker members, began extorting money from any Patrollers who wondered into their territory within the Mushroom District. They became such a problem that the Time Patrol's Seed Unit tried to take them on but found themselves out classed. Fortunately the current Future Warrior assigned to the critical mission of using the Time Scrolls by Chronoa at Elder Kai's suggestion, learned of the trouble the Nutz Gang was causing and how disrespectful they were be to their follow Time Patrollers whom they extorted from. The Future Warrior defeated three low level thugs when they tried to extort money from them while they were traveling through the desert area. The three quickly informed their immediate superior and boss' right-hand woman of the Future Warrior. The Future confronts her as well on the Seed Unit's behalf and defeat her. She however informs them that they'll be sorry when the Nutz Gang boss finds out. Soon the boss appears in the Mushroom District and the Future Warrior challenges them to put an end to the Nutz Gang's criminal activities. The boss a Majin proves stronger than his underlings but is still no match for the Future Warrior and is defeated. The Future Warrior convinces them to stop extorting Time Patrollers and reminds them of what it means to be a part the Time Patrol. This inspires them stop shaking down their fellow Patrollers, instead focus on their work and/or training. It is unclear if they were punished by Chronoa or Elder Kai and/or Future Trunks for their behavior as they did not seem to be aware of it presumably to focused on their tasks to take notice or left them be in the hopes someone like the Warrior would defeat them and show them the error of their ways. Site Navigation Category:Time Patrol Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Gangsters